


Don't Take My Warm Away

by vanilladingdongdie



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, Cuddly Beatrice, F/F, Late night thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilladingdongdie/pseuds/vanilladingdongdie
Summary: Beatrice always falls asleep first, and also happens to be a sleep talker.Ava finds it amusing, and so utterly adorable.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 18
Kudos: 393





	Don't Take My Warm Away

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up around 6am after just falling asleep not even three hours before and I had the urge to write this. I'm kinda still half asleep right now, squinting at my phone, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Bear with me.

The first time Ava heard Beatrice say she loves her, Beatrice was asleep. And it wasn’t even the full three words.

But somehow, that was enough.

A sleeping Beatrice was always a magnificent sight to behold. At least for Ava, it was. Even if Beatrice was just sprawled across the bed, muttering something about organisms coexisting with each other.

And to be fair, she was right. Beatrice is always right.

Everyone was just organisms coexisting with each other.

Still, seeing Beatrice in the state she was in, stress free and peaceful and finally resting was absolutely adorable to Ava.

This wasn’t out of the ordinary for the two of them, though. Beatrice was always the first one to sleep, and the first one to wake up. And Ava didn’t remember when, but somewhere down the line, Beatrice had started sleeping in the warrior nun room every night instead of the room assigned to her.

So after renovations to the room was done, and Ava had accepted it to be hers instead of Shannon’s, Mother Superion thought it was fit to give her a double bed. _‘I fear you’d fall in the middle of the night with your constant fidgeting and endless energy.’_ She had said, but why did it seem like there was more to it? (Of course there was more, Mother Superion just wanted to nudge her and Beatrice along.)

“The mitochondria....powerhouse of the cell.”

Ava’s hands immediately shot up to her mouth in order to prevent the laugh that threatened to escape.

That’s right, Beatrice is a major sleep talker.

That one surprised Ava quite a bit, but she’s grown used to it now. She’d even skip out on the movies she had on the tablet in order to speak with sleeping Beatrice instead. Ava never told her about the late night conversations though, since she didn’t want to embarrass the girl. She probably won’t believe her anyway.

After the need to laugh has subsided, Ava carefully turned to the side and allowed herself to stare at Beatrice’s sleeping form. She was much more refined when she had Ava to cuddle, Ava won’t lie. Right now Beatrice was on her stomach, and her long dark hair was spread across the pillow her head was on. She also took up most of the bed, legs everywhere and one arm dangling off the side while the other clutched another pillow, which always happened when she was the only one in bed to sleep.

And Ava never had the heart to disturb her when Beatrice would fall asleep like this. She looked so content, so carefree. Ava couldn’t do anything but slip in as carefully as she can in order not to wake her girlfr—well. That’s the thing. They both hadn’t exactly established their relationship yet.

They shared a room at night, they kissed, everyone knew they were an item. Ava’s pretty sure that Camila and Mother Superion are fighting over who gets to plan their wedding.

But the fact remains; Beatrice is still a nun.

Rules have eased up on them ever since the Adriel incident, but that didn’t mean that this was to be taken lightly. They almost had a conversation about Beatrice’s place here, about Beatrice revoking her vows, and what would happen further along, but it was quickly dismissed after Ava saw how uncomfortable it made the other girl feel. She wasn’t ready yet, and Ava respected that. She knew Beatrice and she knew how big and deep her faith was. She wasn’t going to wedge herself in there for a title. Beatrice needed time, and Ava could wait. She wasn’t going anywhere. Fight, not flight.

For now, she would take whatever this unspoken thing was between them. She wanted to let Beatrice set the pace for their relationship, wanting her to be comfortable with it first and foremost.

Ava just settled on their relationship to be a beautiful force in the universe. An immeasurable force that can’t be explained, but cannot be denied. And at times, it made her feel more than just coexisting with Beatrice. Sometimes, she could just feel their souls vibrating with each other at a level that was lost to her. It couldn’t be explained, it could only be felt.

“Ava....who’s staring at you?”

Hearing the quiet sleepy voice beside her say that nearly gave Ava a heart attack. Her eyes darted around the room as she clutched her chest, all the while cursing and screaming in her mind because _who the fuck says that in the middle of the night what the_ ** _fuck_** _, Beatrice._

After making sure that everything was safe, and there were no demons or creepy monster children or possessed dolls around, Ava’s eyes find their way to Beatrice. “I swear to God, Beatrice. One day I’ll get back at you for that.” She mumbles as quietly as possible before putting a hand over Beatrice’s back.

That seemed to make the sleeping girl stir, and eventually flip over to her back. Ava grins, because she already knows what’s about to happen.

And as if by magic, Beatrice suddenly transforms into either a koala or a baby panda. She immediately shifts closer to Ava, clutching onto her as if her life depended on it. Their legs tangled together, and Ava gently lets her arms wrap around Beatrice as the still sleeping girl settles her head on Ava’s chest.

That was also a thing with Beatrice. She loved hearing Ava’s heartbeat.

She had shyly admitted one night that it calmed her down, put her at peace. It reminded her that Ava was there with her, and that she didn’t feel so alone anymore. So, whenever Beatrice was having a particularly rough night, she would just curl into Ava and listen to her heart beat steadily. It was a tether of sorts.

Once Beatrice had finally settled down again, Ava leans down a bit and kisses the top of her head before starting to run her fingers through Beatrice’s hair. Partly to smoothen it down, the other part because, well, Ava just loved to play with Beatrice’s hair.

So Ava tries to get comfortable in their current position. It might make her back ache in the morning, but this was worth it. Beatrice was always worth it. Beatrice also got very cold, and sometimes Ava can’t help but think that maybe that’s also why she likes to cuddle Ava so much. Ever since the halo, Ava’s body temp has always been a few degrees higher than normal. But maybe Beatrice just loved to put her cold hands and feet up to Ava to warm them up. Not that Ava minds, of course. She loves being a human toaster oven.

She lets the darkness and the quiet whispers of the night blanket over them, Beatrice’s familiar feeling pressed against her and the sound of her breathing lulling Ava to sleep. Unfortunately, her body just can’t help it sometimes. She wiggles a bit, trying to get a more comfortable position for sleep. Sleeping Beatrice protests the sudden disturbance.

“No...don’t take my warm away. Please...my warm.”

Ava bites her lip at the sheer adorableness of the sentence. It was times like these when Ava wished she was recording. She wanted to watch and hear this memory forever, even if Beatrice wasn’t making total sense. She could only have it in her mind though, but that was enough.

“I’m here, Bea. I’m not going anywhere.” She assures, as quietly as she can. And those words seem to make Beatrice smile.

There was a moment of silence, and Ava would have thought that Beatrice had gone back to her deep slumber. She was getting there too, and she almost missed the next words the came tumbling out of Beatrice’s lips.

“Mm love you....”

Ava immediately stared down at Beatrice, trying to figure out if she was awake. But her breathing was steady, and her eyes were still shut. Her muscles were relaxed, and her arms and legs hadn’t moved at all.

Sure, Ava has started to hear that someone loved her again. It was always said around their little family. So it shouldn’t be new. But somehow, this one took her breath away. Made her heart hammer against her chest. She just hoped that Beatrice wasn’t able to sense it enough that she wakes up.

They hadn’t talked about their relationship as thoroughly as they should, but they didn’t have to. Not right then, at least. Ava loved living in the moment, and this was one moment that she loved living in. Eventually, she cracks a smile before kissing the top of Beatrice’s head again.

“I know. I know, Bea. Because I love you, too.”

Their relationship didn’t need to be explained. It just needed to happen. And luckily, the universe knew exactly how to do it. Call it faith, or destiny, or whatever the hell cheesy variation there is. But to them, it was just theirs.

No explanation needed, just theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the best I can do in like 40 minutes I'm sorry


End file.
